


Right By Your Side

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderswap, Kissing, Sexswap, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a bit different when Louis wakes up one morning, but Liam's right there to reassure her that everything's going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiegirl/gifts).



> FOR MY LOVELY J <3
> 
> we both participated in a few exchanges in the months past but sadly neither received fics in return so we decided to swap prompts and write for each other instead. as most of you know, I can never turn down an opportunity to write lilo.
> 
> for the purposes of this fic, both liam and louis are cisgirls in this universe. while louis wakes up with male genitalia, she still identifies as a girl throughout the course of the fic (hence the she/her pronouns used) and liam loves her regardless of what's between her legs.
> 
> title from '3005' by Childish Gambino

Louis doesn't like waking up in the mornings; she much prefers sleeping in until the late afternoon every day if she can get away with it, or perhaps spend all day and all night sleeping and avoid the real world altogether. The only good thing about waking up every morning is that she wakes up next to her girlfriend, Liam, who she can occasionally con into bringing her breakfast in bed.

She'd already planted the seeds of thought in Liam's mind the night before as they laid in bed together with the lights off, casually mentioning how they hadn't had eggy bread in weeks (Liam insisting that she'd made it the week before was clearly a lie) and how she was absolutely dying for some. Louis could just make out the smile on Liam's face as she leaned in to kiss Louis' lips, mumbling _we'll see_ before she curled into Louis' side. Louis smiled to herself in the dark, one hundred percent sure that she'd won and there was most definitely eggy bread in her future.

But something feels wrong the next morning before Louis even opens her eyes. She groans softly as she rolls over towards Liam's side of the bed, smiling into her pillow with her eyes still closed when she feels the familiar curves of her girlfriend lying next to her. Louis slowly opens her eyes to look at Liam - because she can do that and it's not weird, no matter how many times Liam says it is - but her view is obscured by her hair in her eyes.

Which is weird… because Louis doesn't have bangs. She goes to brush the hair out of her face, thinking she must've thrashed around in the night or something to make her hair all weird, but freezes when she runs her fingers through her hair and it's a hell of a lot shorter than she remembers it being.

Louis sits up suddenly, bringing both of her hands to her head to check her whole head, finding that her long hair has disappeared as though someone had cut it during the night. She quickly turns to check her pillow but doesn't find anything, which just makes her panic more.

"Liam--"

Louis clasps her hand over her mouth at the sound of her own voice, deeper than she's used to hearing even this early in the morning. She tries speaking again after clearing her throat but is met with the same unnatural voice and covers her mouth again, this time to hide her mildly terrified squeak. Liam stirs a little in her sleep but doesn't wake up, not yet.

All hell breaks loose when Louis looks down and sees that she's missing a lot more than just her hair.

"Lou?" Liam mumbles sleepily as she taps her fingers against the door to the bathroom, where Louis has locked herself away. "Lou, why'd you scream?"

"I'm fine!" Louis shouts back, letting out another panicky squeak after the fact because her voice is entirely foreign to her and she's lost her hair and her breasts and has gained… well, she hasn't looked yet but something is definitely different _down there_.

"Are you sick?" Liam's worried voice floats through the door and Louis shuts her eyes, hoping against hope that this is all a dream. "You shouldn't be shouting if you're sick, Lou."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Louis whispers frantically under her breath, rocking back and forth as she sits on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands.

It's all a dream, it _has_ to be a dream. People don't just wake up with body parts they're not supposed to have; this is not a thing that happens in real life!

Louis opens one eye, just enough to peek down at her shorts as her trembling hands slowly lift the waistband to get a better look at what's underneath. She whimpers when she sees what she feared, letting go of the waistband so quickly it snaps against her stomach as she goes back to muttering under her breath.

"Lou, c'mon," Liam says as she knocks at the door again, "lemme in."

Louis lets out a long breath before she reaches out to flip the lock on the door, not trusting herself to speak for fear of scaring Liam off before she even opens the door. She's already nearly positive that Liam is going to take one look at her and run for the hills, the last thing Louis wants to do is give her a further head start.

Liam slowly appears around the edge of the door, peeking hesitantly around the bathroom until her eyes fall on Louis, hunched over and curling in on herself, and she looks relieved for about half a second. Louis braces herself as Liam stares at her, her mouth opening and closing as though she's trying to form words but doesn't know what to say.

"You cut your hair?" she manages, and Louis laughs in spite of herself.

"No," Louis mumbles, wincing when she hears her own voice. She doesn't have to look at Liam to know that she's even more confused than before, especially when Louis reluctantly straightens her back and Liam realizes what else has changed overnight.

"Louis…" she says slowly. The tone of her voice makes Louis' heart feel like it's about to crumble and she can't help but burst into tears, curling in on herself again as Liam quickly rushes over to wrap her up in her arms.

Louis can't hear much over the sound of her own sobs, and as much as she didn't want Liam to see her like this she can't bear the thought of pushing her away. She buries her head against Liam's shoulder and cries helplessly as Liam gently rocks her back and forth and rubs soothing circles against her back.

"It's alright," Liam whispers, but she sounds about as confused as Louis feels and that just makes the whole situation worse. Louis clings tighter to her as she tries to catch her breath while tears keep streaming down her face.

"It's not alright," Louis replies through gasping breaths, "m'not supposed to be a boy, I'm a _girl_! I don't want to be a boy, you don't--"

"Hey," Liam says gently as she takes Louis' face in her hands and forces Louis to meet her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? We're going to figure this out together, yeah?"

Louis stares at Liam silently until her bottom lip starts to wobble and she can't keep from crying again. Liam pulls her against her chest and kisses the top of her head as she holds onto Louis tightly, almost like she's as afraid of Louis running away as Louis was of Liam doing the same.

"Can we leave the bathroom now?" Liam asks when Louis' cries have lessened to an occasional sniffle every few seconds. "My bum hurts from sitting on the tub."

Louis snorts and hugs Liam tighter, nodding against her chest but not willing to let her go in order to get up. She doesn't have to in the end, Liam keeps her arms firmly around Louis as she leads her out of the bathroom and back towards their bed.

"Feeling better?" Liam murmurs once they've settled, Louis still curled into her side with her head pressed into the crook of Liam's shoulder.

Louis hums noncommittally, still too unsure of what's going on inside her head let alone what's happened to her body to make a proper assessment. All she knows is that she feels safe in Liam's arms and she doesn't want to be let go.

"Lou," Liam sings gently as she presses her lips to the top of Louis' head. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Louis lets out a whine and tries to bury her head further into Liam's neck, wanting to hide away from her problems instead of facing them. She already had to say it once out loud, wasn't that enough?

"Don't wanna," she mumbles after a long while, half-hoping that Liam's either seconds away from falling back asleep or will give up on prodding her for information she doesn't even have.

"Alright," Liam answers with a sigh, "how about a nap? You always feel better after you sleep."

Louis cracks a small smile against Liam's collarbone. This is why Liam is her favorite person in the world, she always knows what Louis needs. Liam brushes her lips against Louis' forehead with a kiss and snuggles her close, tangling their legs together like they always do.

They both manage to drop off surprisingly fast given the levels of stress Louis was feeling coupled with Liam's worries about her girlfriend. The last thing Louis remembers thinking before she fell asleep was _maybe I'll be back to normal when I wake up_.

When she opens her eyes several hours later, she's extremely disappointed to find that nothing's different and everything is still wrong.

Louis whines pathetically and claws at Liam's sleep shirt, catching her fingers in the worn holes in the soft fabric and tickling the skin underneath. Liam squirms in her sleep, mumbling softly as she cracks her eyes open and smiles down at Louis.

"Hi."

"Hi," Louis mumbles in a petulant tone as she bops her head against Liam's shoulder, "didn't work."

"What didn't work?" Liam asks through a yawn, curling her arm around Louis' waist.

"Sleeping," Louis replies with a huff. "It was supposed to make it all better and it didn't."

"Make what all better?" Liam blinks sleepily down at Louis, who looks back at her with a glare. "Oh."

"Oh?" Louis echoes. " _Oh_?? You forgot that I turned into a boy??"

"No," Liam mumbles even though it's no use. Louis has already pulled herself out of Liam's arms and curled into a ball at the foot of the bed with her back to Liam. "Lou, c'mon."

"I wouldn't forget if this was happening to you," she snaps.

"Louis," Liam says as she crawls towards her, trying to pull her back into her arms. "It's not all bad, is it?"

"Easy for you to say. You didn't turn into a boy."

"I would if I could," Liam offers softly. Louis turns her head and Liam lets out a soft breath of relief.

"You'd… you want to be a boy?" Louis asks quietly, looking rather panicked and Liam quickly slides across the bed and wraps her arms around Louis.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I wish it had happened to both of us, or even just me."

"Liam--"

"I just wanna help," Liam goes on, "I dunno what to do to make it better, but I wanna try. I'm not going anywhere, alright? Boy or girl, you're still you and I love you."

"Liam," Louis gasps out a sob and turns in her arms to bury her head against Liam's chest and hold her tightly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispers into Liam's shirt in-between bouts of crying.

Liam hushes her gently, murmuring "I love you" over and over as Louis tries to stop crying.

"What if I don't turn back?" Louis asks after she's calmed down, still breathing heavily but her tears stopped for now.

"We'll figure it out," Liam replies as she runs her fingers through Louis' hair. "But there is… one thing," Liam trails off, like she's embarrassed to keep talking.

"Liam?" Louis asks suspiciously as she pulls back in Liam's arms to study her face. "What're you on about?"

"Nothing," Liam says quickly as her cheeks turn pink, "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Louis pries, poking her fingers into Liam's sides and tickling her until she cries for mercy. "Tell me!"

"Just thinking... " Liam takes a deep breath and avoids Louis' eye as she mutters, "we won't have to use the strap-on for a while, will we?"

"Liam Payne!" Louis gasps, scandalized by the way her girlfriend's mind works. Liam blushes harder and buries her head in her hands while Louis cackles with laughter. "You naughty girl, I can't believe you."

"S'your fault," Liam mutters as she tries to cover Louis' mouth to stop her from laughing. "You corrupted me."

"I did, did I?" Louis asks, smiling wickedly once Liam's pulled her hands away. "Been thinking about anything else, then?"

"No," Liam mumbles, turning her head away from Louis to hide how much she was blushing.

Louis clicks her tongue against her teeth as she slowly puts her hand on top of Liam's and pulls it away from her, bringing it closer and closer to her own lap before Liam realizes what she's doing. They both let out soft gasps when Liam's hand brushes against Louis' groin, but Louis reacts to it very differently than Liam.

"Shit," she breathes out harshly, panting a little as Liam pulls her hand away and scolds her. "S-Sensitive."

"Now who's naughty," Liam whispers, letting Louis see the small smile on her face as she gathers her courage to reach out to touch Louis all on her own.

"Still you," Louis pants as Liam presses her palm against where she's growing hard so quickly Louis feels like her head is spinning. "Fuck, Li--"

"Feels good?" Liam asks, not having felt this nervous about touching Louis since they first started dating.

"So good," Louis groans as Liam starts moving her hand, hesitantly wrapping it around Louis and making her moan even louder. "Done this a lot, have you?"

Liam squeezes her hand in retaliation and Louis gasps sharply as her hips buck up into Liam's hand.

"Cheeky," Liam replies, "don't be rude."

"Don't stop," Louis whines as she tries to wrap her hand around Liam's wrist to start her moving again, but Liam keeps her hand still and leans close to press her lips against Louis' for the first time all morning.

"Love you," Liam murmurs against Louis' lips.

"Love you too," Louis replies, rolling her eyes as she pecks Liam's lips with another kiss. "Now would you please get on with it?"

"Only since you asked so nicely," Liam replies with a grin as she tightens her grip and starts stroking Louis' cock and making her whimper.

Louis' eyes flutter shut as Liam speeds up her strokes but she can still see the look of concentration on Liam's face in her mind and it makes Louis feel warm all over. Every shift of Liam's hand sends a new shiver down her spine and desire thrums through her whole body in a way she's never felt before. She hardly registers Liam pulling her shorts down until she rubs her thumb over the slit of her cock and Louis can't hold back her gasp.

"Li--" she tries, but her breath is knocked out of her when Liam suddenly pushes her onto the bed and straddles her hips with her hand still on Louis' cock.

"Want you," Liam whines softly as she tries to pull down her own shorts with only one hand. Louis groans as she tries to help, wishing (not for the first time) that Liam had listened to her pleas to sleep naked, but her hands hardly work at all when Liam's still touching her.

By some miracle Liam manages to get her shorts off without taking her hand off of Louis, and to show her appreciation Louis slips a hand between Liam's legs and pushes two of her fingers inside of her. Liam gasps and groans, rocking her hips against Louis' hand.

"Shit," Louis mutters, curling her free hand around the back of Liam's neck and pulling her down into a biting kiss, "always so wet for me, babe."

"Louis," Liam whines again, "y-you know I love your fingers, but--" she whimpers helplessly and Louis moans as she kisses Liam deeply.

"I know, love," she grunts as she reluctantly pulls her fingers out of Liam, but not before rubbing them teasingly against Liam's clit, "want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes," Liam gasps as she lets go of Louis' cock and presses her hips down, rubbing herself against Louis and making her curse loudly at the sensation. Liam grins down at Louis before she lifts her hips up enough so that she can position Louis' cock under her, pressing their mouths together to swallow Louis' moans as she sinks down at an agonizing pace.

"Fuck, Liam, I--" Louis groans, " _fuck_."

Liam moans in response as she grinds her hips against Louis, hardly giving either of them time to adjust. Louis can't stop the litany of words spilling from her mouth, a mixture of praises for Liam and disbelief of how good it feels to be inside of her. Liam pulls away from Louis to sit up straight in her lap with her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she fucks herself on Louis' cock.

Louis opens her eyes when Liam's lips suddenly leave her own and she frowns up at her. She normally loves seeing Liam like this but she was enjoying kissing her quite a bit and Liam still has her sleep shirt on so Louis can't even properly enjoy the view. She decides this simply won't do and sits up on the bed, jostling Liam and making them both gasp as she repositions herself under Liam and pulls her shirt over her head at the same time.

"That's better," she murmurs before wrapping her lips around Liam's left nipple and sucking hard the way she knows Liam loves.

"Louis," Liam moans as she twists her fingers in Louis' hair and moves her hips faster, already so eager in chasing her orgasm. Louis moans around her nipple as she drops a hand between them and presses it against Liam's clit, just as eager to find out what it feels like when Liam comes around her.

"C'mon," she breathes out in the moment between moving from one nipple to the other, eliciting the same reaction from Liam when she teases her tongue around it. Liam whimpers as she tries to fuck herself faster on Louis' cock and rub her clit against Louis' fingers.

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Liam cries out as she starts to come, clenching around Louis and taking her by such surprise that Louis shouts as her orgasm appears out of nowhere. She presses her face in the valley between Liam's breasts and breathes heavily as it washes over her, setting her whole body on fire while Liam rides out her own orgasm.

Louis' head is still spinning in the minutes that follow, her heart pounding so loud in her ears that she doesn't even hear Liam speak at first. She only realizes that Liam's trying to get her attention when Liam tugs her head back and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Hi," Louis says, grinning stupidly at her gorgeous girlfriend as she puckers her lips for another kiss.

"Hi," Liam says with a giggle as she obliges, groaning softly when she shifts and Louis twitches inside of her. "Did you…?"

"Yeah," Louis answers with a breathy laugh, "that was…"

"Different?" Liam offers, tilting her head to the side as she smiles at Louis.

"In the best way," Louis promises before connecting their lips together again.

Liam hums softly as she pulls away, "y'know what I realized?"

"What?" Louis asks as she wraps her arms around Liam's waist, content to keep Liam in her lap for as long as possible.

"Probably would've been a good idea to get a condom," Liam whispers.

"Oh." Louis gulps as she looks down at her lap quickly and then back up at Liam with a worried look. "Shit."

"Lou, it's alright," Liam says as she kisses Louis on the lips, "m'sure it'll be fine."

"I didn't even think about that," Louis mutters as she closes her eyes and tilts her head away from Liam despite her whimper in protest.

"Hey," Liam says as she tries to get Louis to look at her, "it'll be alright, yeah?"

Louis doesn't answer at first, too busy reprimanding herself in her head for not thinking clearly. Not that they even _keep_ condoms in their flat because why the fuck would they, it's not like Louis expected to grow a dick overnight. But now that it's happened she's wishing they'd planned ahead for some freak accident like this, as absurd as the whole situation is.

"Never had to worry about that with the strap-on," Louis mumbles finally, letting herself be pushed back down onto the bed as Liam pulls herself off of Louis' lap and settles beside her.

"Missing it already, are we?" Liam cocks her eyebrow and Louis can't keep from giggling at the ridiculous look on Liam's face.

"M'not the one who was glad to be rid of it in the first place," Louis replies, reaching over to pinch Liam's side.

"Ow!" Liam slaps Louis' hand. "I didn't say I was!"

"Mhm," Louis replies unconvincingly as she laces their fingers together, "sure you didn't."

"I just _meant_ that it's nice when it's just us, alright?" Liam rolls her eyes as she mutters fondly, "twat."

"Can't say I didn't enjoy fucking you," Louis hums as she inches closer to Liam so she can kiss her, sliding their conjoined hands up so she can tease a finger against Liam's nipple.

"Lou," she warns, overshadowed by a giggle, "stop it."

"Never," Louis replies as she does it again. Liam moves to retaliate, but drops their hands against the bed so suddenly that Louis doesn't understand what happened.

"I miss your tits," Liam whispers solemnly, almost like she's unsure if it's okay to say it aloud.

"Me too," Louis sighs. "At least I've still got my bum, right?"

Liam scoots closer, pulling her fingers free from Louis' grasp to put them on her waist and twist her hips so she shows off her bum. Liam sighs in relief as she presses her palm flat against Louis' bum and squeezes, making Louis jump.

"Definitely still have your bum," Liam says with a grin, kissing Louis until they're both giggling. Liam presses herself up against Louis' front while firmly keeping her hand on Louis' bum. Louis inhales sharply when Liam's movement grazes the still sensitive skin of the head of her cock and Liam laughs quietly.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles, grunting when Liam purposefully moves her hips forward to do it again. She whines a little when she feels how wet Liam still is, clearly ready for another round but Louis isn't quite sure she can handle it yet.

"Y'know what I'm thinking?" Liam whispers.

"Bet I can guess," Louis mumbles, trying not to let on how exhausted she feels from one orgasm. _One_. As fantastic as it was, Louis is a bit annoyed because she and Liam have never given up after just one orgasm.

"There is something else we can try," Liam says in a nonchalant tone as she squeezes Louis' bum. Louis raises an eyebrow as she looks at Liam and tries to imagine her train of thought, but her brain is too fuzzy to follow properly.

"I give up, what is it?"

Liam bites her bottom lip and gives Louis a sheepish smile before she leans over and puts her lips to Louis' ear and whispers, "I could fuck _you_ with the strap-on."

Louis groans at the very idea; the thought of Liam fucking her is making her hopelessly turned on again but at the same time she's still reeling from her orgasm and feeling a bit nervous about the prospect of coming again so soon.

"Unless…" Liam pulls back and frowns slightly when Louis doesn't say anything, "you don't want to."

"No," Louis says quickly, "I--"

"Because we don't have to," Liam goes on, "we can just cuddle or something, I don't mind."

Louis narrows her eyes at Liam as the words echo in her head and Louis decides she doesn't quite like the tone Liam's using.

"What, do you think I'm not up for it?" she challenges. Liam stares at her wordlessly so Louis continues, "think I can't get it up a second time?"

"I didn't say that, Lou, I--"

"I can go again, Li. Just because I've got different parts, don't go and badmouth my stamina."

"I didn't," Liam shakes her head, "Lou, you're being ridic--"

"C'mon then," Louis demands as she pinches Liam's tummy, "go get it."

"You are absolutely mad, d'you know that?" Liam says, giving Louis a kiss before she gets up from the bed and rummages around in the nightstand drawer.

Louis can't help but watch every move Liam makes as she retrieves the strap-on and their bottle of lube before coming back and crawling onto the bed. She takes the bottle from Liam's hand and chuckles as she sees that there's perhaps a third of the bottle left.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to that shop soon," she muses.

"Try not to terrorize the employee next time," Liam replies as she starts fussing about with the buckles of the strap-on, pointedly not looking at Louis as she does so.

"If you're going to work in a sex shop, you've got to have thicker skin," Louis replies haughtily. "S'not my fault the boy turned white as a sheet when I explained why we needed it."

"You didn't need to go into detail," Liam scolds, "probably scarred that poor boy for life."

"Or gave him never-ending wanking material." Louis grins and Liam rolls her eyes as she snatches the bottle away from her.

"I'm keeping this away from you," Liam says as she gestures for Louis to roll over, "last time I let you have it, we had to throw out our sheets."

"Didn't hear you complaining," Louis mumbles as she rolls onto her front and gets on her hands and knees, grinning to herself as she remembers how Liam had looked spread out underneath her with every inch of her skin slick and smooth under her hands. Louis has to close her eyes and take a deep breath just to get her heart rate back under control.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Liam says as she positions herself behind Louis and traces her fingers along the curve of her bum, "lube and massage oil are not the same thing."

"Says you," Louis grumbles. If she had her way, there are about a hundred other things she'd substitute for massage oil if it meant she could put her hands all over Liam's body.

Before Louis can argue her point further, Liam slips a lube-slick finger between her cheeks and teases the tip around her hole. Louis gasps at the sensation and breathes harshly as she tries to keep calm enough that Liam can slide her finger further inside. Louis wasn't sure what to expect as Liam sinks her finger in up to the first knuckle, but she absolutely doesn't want to give up.

"You're tight, Lou," Liam whispers, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Need to relax."

"You try and relax while having a finger up your bum," Louis snaps before she can stop herself, and she whimpers when Liam pulls her finger out.

"Do you not want to do this?" she asks softly. "We don't have to, you know."

"I know," Louis replies with a huff, "it's just… weird, innit?"

"Weird?"

"Different, I dunno," Louis huffs again and drops her head for a moment before turning around to look at Liam. "I do wanna try, though."

Liam offers her a smile and Louis wants to melt into the bed as her heart feels like it's about to burst from the fond look she's receiving. She shifts around so she's up on her knees and can take Liam's face in her hands to kiss her, even if they're both smiling so widely they can hardly kiss at all.

"Love you," Louis murmurs.

"Love you too," Liam replies as she kisses the tip of Louis' nose. "Try again?"

"Yeah," Louis breathes out as she turns back around and gets on her hands and knees. She braces herself when Liam gently places her left hand on her bum, kneading the flesh as a distraction when she starts pressing her finger into Louis again.

It feels less weird this time, probably because Louis vaguely knew what was coming, but she still lets out a strangled groan when Liam pushes it in further.

"Alright?" Liam asks as she starts wiggling her finger around. Louis makes an uncomfortable sounding noise but nods her head so Liam keeps going slowly.

Louis whimpers again when Liam starts to push in a second finger, but she groans louder when Liam stills her hand entirely.

"Still good?"

"Not good," Louis grunts, "but not bad."

"Louis," Liam says sadly, Louis can tell she's frowning.

"C'mon," Louis says as she pushes back against Liam's finger to urge her to start going again. When she does, Louis continues, "I don't know what you want me to say, having a finger up--"

Liam suddenly brushes against something Louis wasn't expecting at all and it sends a shock through her body and her arms nearly give out underneath her.

"The fuck?" Louis demands breathlessly, "Liam, what--"

Louis has another full-body shake as Liam curiously repeats her last action, and as Louis' heart starts to slow down she hears Liam's soft giggles.

"Think you like it now."

"Shut up," Louis groans, pushing her hips back again to try and find that spot, "just keep going."

Liam bends down and starts pressing kisses against Louis' lower back as she moves her fingers around, eventually slipping in a third and thrusting them in so far that she's able to hold all three against the spot that makes Louis see stars.

By the time Liam pulls her fingers out and is slicking the strap-on with lube, Louis is writhing on the bed and begging to be fucked. Liam puts both hands on Louis' hips, sliding down to her bum to spread her cheeks apart so she can start pushing the head of the strap-on inside of her.

Louis has given up on trying to hold herself up with her arms, choosing instead to bury her head against the sheets as she arches her back to give Liam the best angle in which to fuck her. With her face pressed against the bed she's able to muffle the sounds of her moans and curses, though she's fairly certain Liam knows exactly what's coming out of her mouth anyway.

Louis knows Liam is still being cautious with her, too afraid of hurting her or doing something wrong to give Louis all she's got. She won't stand for it, she pushes her hips back into Liam and groans into the sheets in an effort to urge her to go faster.

Liam lets out a gasp when her hips finally meet Louis' bum and she grinds against it for a few seconds, lost in the feeling of the strap-on rubbing against her before she remembers what she's doing.

"Sorry," she breathes out as she pulls her hips back and Louis cries out in anguish.

"No," she whimpers, "don't stop."

"Really?" Liam asks as she hesitantly starts pushing forward, breathing hard as Louis nods her head furiously.

"Please, Li. Feels so good."

"Alright," Liam gasps again. Her hips are pressed against Louis again and she bends forward to align their bodies and put her mouth on Louis' skin.

Louis can't think, she can hardly concentrate on how good it feels to have Liam's tits against her back with Liam's fake cock buried in her arse. Liam shifts just enough for it to press and hold against that magic spot inside of her and Louis nearly loses her mind.

"There, there, there," she pants, rocking her hips back against Liam. "Fuck me, Liam, fucking me so good, fuck!"

"Louis," Liam grunts against her skin, sinking her teeth into Louis' neck as she chases her own orgasm. "M'gonna come," she whimpers.

"Yeah," Louis moans, "yeah, Li, fuck me, make yourself come, god feels so good," she babbles, having lost any shred of a filter between her thoughts and mouth.

Liam's whining in her ear makes her skin tingle, she feels like her whole body is buzzing with the need to come and if Liam keeps pressing on that spot she knows it's going to happen soon.

Liam's hips stutter as she starts to come, and she sits up on her knees as she grips Louis' hips tightly and rides it out against her. Louis cries out when Liam's hand drops between her legs and grips her cock roughly and tugs.

"C'mon, Lou," she moans, still grinding against Louis' arse as she pulls her off. "Know you want to, c'mon."

"Yes, yes, fuck," Louis cries out, "yes, shit, oh god, Liam!"

She screams as her cock pulses in Liam's hand, shooting off onto the bed beneath them as Liam keeps stroking her. Louis has to push Liam's hand away from her cock, over-sensitized from coming twice especially with Liam's fake cock still in her arse.

Liam pulls out slowly and Louis collapses into the bed, not giving a fuck that her hips fall directly into the wet spot underneath her. Liam tuts and gently turns her over, shifting her hips to avoid the wet spot as she smiles down at Louis. In a daze, Louis tries to keep her eyes open as she smiles back at Liam. They fall closed of their own accord as Liam starts licking her fingers clean of Louis' come and Louis groans tiredly.

"Stop that," she says as she tries to bat Liam's hand away from her mouth. "Fucking tease."

"You taste good, Lou," Liam hums as her eyes drop to Louis' cock laying against her thigh. "A bit different, but still good."

"Shut up," Louis mumbles, reaching out and finally wrapping her fingers around Liam's wrist, "come kiss me."

Liam obliges with a smile as she carefully leans above Louis, trying not to let the strap-on brush against her. She manages to unbuckle the straps and toss it aside, not caring about clean up when she's got her lovely, fucked-out girlfriend under her.

"What was it like?" Liam asks curiously as she brushes her lips against Louis's cheek. Louis chuckles under her breath as she turns her head towards Liam so their noses touch. She pulls her arm up from where it's wedged between them to graze her knuckles against the curve of Liam's breast, letting out another soft laugh when Liam shivers.

"Y'know when I do that thing with my tongue and it's like, too much and not enough all at once?" she says quietly, watching Liam intently for her reaction. Liam shuts her eyes and moans softly, leaning into Louis' touch as she nods. Louis trails her fingers down Liam's belly and teases the skin around her hip as she mumbles, "like that."

"Louis," Liam whines as her hips shift on the bed like she's trying to hold herself back from climbing on top of Louis again.

"Gagging for it today, aren't you?" Louis murmurs as she slips her hand between Liam's legs and pushes two fingers inside of her in one swift movement. Liam gasps harshly and grabs onto Louis' arm as she hides her face between the pillow and Louis' cheek.

"Louis," she whines again as she rides Louis' fingers, her clit pressed against the palm of Louis' hand.

"Love when you get like this," Louis groans at the sound of her fingers sliding through Liam's slick. "Maybe I'll let you ride my face later, if you're good."

Liam whines in the back of her throat as her third orgasm hits much quicker than she was expecting and she shakes with the effort of trying not to thrash around from the sensation. Her breath is coming out in pants against Louis' neck as she comes down, and Louis hums softly as she slides her fingers out and sucks them into her mouth.

"Tease," Liam mutters with a soft groan.

"Am not," Louis replies as she turns into her side and nudges Liam's face with her nose until she tilts it towards Louis to receive a proper kiss. "Had enough, then?"

"Shh," Liam says as she kisses Louis again, "s'naptime."

Louis smiles widely. She loves Liam so much. "Alright, love. I could go for a nap."

They both pull each other close, a tangled mass of limbs in the center of their bed with Liam's head tucked in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Don't forget," Liam mumbles sleepily, "wanna ride your face later."

"Okay," Louis replies with a laugh.

"Wanna suck you, too."

"Liam," Louis says with a sharp breath, willing her cock not to get interested as the image of Liam sucking her floods her mind, "stop that, naughty girl."

Liam smiles against Louis' collarbone and hums in delight. Louis closes her eyes and tries to hide the fact that she can't stop smiling, though with her face pressed into the top of Liam's head she figures it's a lost cause.

As she drifts off to sleep, she no longer feels the pull of fear and worry in her stomach. If she's stuck with these parts for a while, it'll be alright because she's still got Liam. Neither of them are going anywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
